Trapped
by Kav23
Summary: Being hurt is not something new for Reid but this time he has to save himself. Being severely hurt and trapped, will Reid live to see another day?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Doesn't Seem to Make Sense

It was one kind of different sensation, everything is blurry, nothing seem to be real for Reid but it hurts, basically all over his body. No matter how much he strives, it seems impossible to open his eyes but he has to, right? He need to figure out where he is and he needs to do it fast because it is getting rather uncomfortable because he can't even move, he is basically trapped.

Reid opened his eyes regardless of all the complexity. The moment his vision was somehow clear, he groaned in pain when a spiky pain shot through his head. As a reflex to the pain, his hand shot up to touch the side of his head but unfortunately only his right arm seems to register the signal send by his brain. Despite having the neuron orders, his left arm was bound by something hard and even the thought of moving cause unimaginable pain to every single cell in the particular arm.

Reid rubs his eyes using his knuckles, blinked a few times before he realizes that he is actually in a car but strange; the car is not in the right position, even Reid was not sitting or lying down on a seat. His left hand was somehow pinned and sandwiched between the seats. Panic tapped Reid's chest when he can't even feel his legs. Reid took a few deep breaths to keep himself composed, _breath Spencer_, he mumbles to himself.

He slightly twisted his head to study his surroundings and the whole thing start to make sense. He was trapped beneath a car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Task

"_Focus and breathe_,"

Reid kept back on whispering those words to himself like a mantra. Being trapped underneath a car with no memory is not a good sign. Reid rested his eyes for a few seconds as he tried to rewind back his memories and even his eidetic memory doesn't seem to come in handy. As his body struggles to withstand the pain, his high IQ began to come to terms with his injuries. His best guess, probably few broken or bruised ribs, his pinned arms would be definitely broken, and his worst nightmare now is the numbness felt by his legs. Even though, he is afraid to grasp the truth, he has to admit, he has high changes to suffer from spinal injuries. Reid instantly knew that the fluid at the side of his side is none other than blood, and of course, he would be probably suffering from concussion, how bad? He doesn't want to think about that right now, he has more important things to do.

First task: Get the hell out of the car

But how could he do that? Right now, the only things that seem to listen to him is his right arm. He has to find another way. At the same time as he resists the fatigue, he studies the car. It doesn't look familiar and nothing in the car helped to invoke his memory. Something must have happened; How did he end up here, like this? Again finest speculation, he must be kidnapped and maybe he has fought back, causing this whole accident thing. Whoever the Unsub is, he has left Reid to die or is he coming back? If the Unsub is coming back for Reid, he need to act fast. Just as he about to let out a sign of frustration, he saw something, his messenger bag, just a few inches from him.

Reid stretched his well arm to grab his bag and of course the sudden movement cause intolerable pain. Reid made another move to push his upper body further in front regardless of pain and got hold of his bag. Somehow he managed to get the things out off his bag and the last thing he expects to see was his phone. Reid quickly caught the phone using his hand before it hits the floor.

"Thank God," Reid said when he was able to switch on his phone

Speedily, not to waste any single moment, he dialed the number he is well aware of.

"Reid, I do love you, but it's two in the morning, man" Morgan grumbled the moment he answered

"Mor… gan," Reid never predicted his voice to be so vulnerable "Help … me,"

The desperate voice of Reid ringed like an alarm for Morgan "Reid, where are you? What happened?"

"I don't … know," He coughed a few times before he resumed "I am stuck underneath a car… I really can't remember… Morgan… it hurts," Reid sounded like a small kid

Morgan shot up from his bed like he has received electric shock "Listen, buddy. I am going to get you out , okay. Stay with me, Kid" Morgan quickly took his spare phone and called none other than his baby girl and he doesn't even give her a chance to greet him

"Baby girl, I need your help. Reid's in trouble. He is on my cell, I need you to trace the call and send me the location. Call the others, ask them to be ready with a back up team. I will call you again," Morgan gave all the instruction he needs to and ended the call before Garcia could ask anything

"Reid," Morgan spoke through the phone again "Talk to me,"

"Mor…gan," Reid managed to converse but this time it was much slower

"Reid, listen. Garcia is working on tracing your location. I will be by your side in a few minutes, until then I need to stay awake for me, okay? Talk to me," By the tone of his voice, he discerns that Reid is hurt. He prayed for Reid safely as he pressed the gas pedal. A few seconds later, Garcia has sent in the location and Morgan just speed off, breaking a dozen of traffic rules.

When Morgan reached, he finds himself standing in a very much quiet and dark road. His speed off when he saw a black, severely damaged SUV turned turtle on the side of the road.

"Reid!" Morgan almost screamed as he bends down to see inside the car. What he saw stopped his world for a moment, but he hurriedly recomposed himself. Reid was close to falling unconscious and Morgan need to keep him awake. The only way he can touch him is through the side window, so, he used the stone to knock down the cracked window, making sure the glass doesn't reach out to hurt Reid any further Then, he used his jacket to clear all the glass attached to the side.

"Kid," Morgan gently tapped Reid's cheek, Morgan basically lay down on the road.

Reid's eyes fluttered open "Mor.. gan," His eyes shines with happiness as he spots his best friend

Morgan clings to Reid's good hand and answered the phone which has been buzzing for the past ten minutes

"Hotch, yes. I got him," Morgan answered while his eyes fixed on Reid "He is stuck in a car. You need to get help, now and hurry up. No, I can't get him out, the car is upside down and his arm is stuck between the seats. He is really hurt."

"Reid, look at me," Morgan almost pleaded when he saw Reid's closed eyes "You need to stay awake, Kid. Help is coming,"

Reid tried his very best to obey Morgan's words because all he want to do is nothing else but sleep. However, deciding not to break Morgan's heart, he opened his eyes

"There you go," Morgan smiled "Hotch is on his way with all the help that you need. I am going to get you out of here. I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not Good

The second Reid heard Morgan's voice in his ears, he knew he somehow safe and the moment his blurred vision filled with Morgan's worried face, he knew that Morgan will take care.

Morgan gave Reid's hand another squeeze "Come on, kid. Don't fall asleep on me," Morgan stretch in his other hand, particularly to the side of Reid's head. Reid hissed when Morgan lay a hand on his wound. Morgan soothingly wiped off the blood on the side of Reid's head using the small towel he could find. Just as he aims to keep Reid wide awake, Morgan could hear the siren getting louder and louder.

"Do you hear that, Kid? I told you," Morgan continued to talk

All Reid could do is smile back halfheartedly to Morgan. His chest began to hurt as he breathes in deeply. As a result, he coughed quite violently which petrified Morgan.

"Just a little while more, Reid," In the corner of his eyes, Morgan could see two SUVs stopping beside his, followed by an ambulance and fire-engine.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled when saw Hotch getting out of the car "Here,"

"How is he?" Hotch asked as he ran towards Morgan with Rossi

"He is struggling to stay awake," Morgan updated "Discuss with the experts, we need to get him out, now!"

"On it," Hotch said back as he ran back to the waiting experts who was getting the items ready to help injured man

Within seconds, a fireman approached Morgan and said "Agent Morgan, my name is Oliver. I need you to move, Sir. Don't worry, we will take care of your friend,"

"Just a second," Morgan whispered back "Kid, I am going to let go my hand, but I am not going anywhere. Oliver here, is going to help you, okay? I need you to stay awake and follow what he says. Can you do that for me?"

Reid nodded, he knew Morgan was worried about him. Hesitantly, Morgan let go of Reid's hand and gave the space to Oliver. The man lay down just like the way Morgan did earlier and he started to talk to Reid, giving him some clear instruction.

Morgan walked back to join the others. He could see JJ trembling the moment she spots blood on Morgan's hand, Reid's blood. Morgan was getting rather impatient although he knew that the firemen are doing whatsoever they could. The soundless and dark road was filled with an adequate amount of light and the drilling sound within seconds. Minutes later, Morgan could see, a part of the car being cut out and Oliver stepped further inside. Morgan walked a bit nearer and now he could see Reid more clearly than before. Morgan's heart ached when he saw the bruises on Reid's face.

Next, they were working on the seat that pinned Reid's another arm. Morgan stood helplessly as he continued to watch the fireman trying to get Reid out. Moments later, two paramedic positions readily beside the car with all the medical supplies and stretchers.

All five of them stood anxiously, waiting for Reid to be brought out. "When we find out who did this, you better make sure, I never see him because if I did, I might just kill him straight away," Morgan grumbled in anger towards Hotch.

Reid knew he was getting out the car, but somehow everything seems to be a bit blur. The sound made by the saw was killing his head and he couldn't help but to but moan in pain when they lifted him out of the car. Morgan dashed to Reid's side when he heard Reid's agonizing cries.

"Reid, it's okay, Kid. They got you out," Morgan consoled Reid as he gazes at the paramedics working on Reid. Before Morgan knows anything, he was on the ambulances with Reid

"Agent Morgan, I need you to make sure he stays awake," one of the paramedic said as he put on an oxygen mask on Reid

"Hey, buddy," Morgan said again calmly, positioned his face much closer to Reid's whitish face

"Hey, " Reid's voice was barely audible with an oxygen mask around his mouth and nose

"You did great, Reid. Just a little while longer, okay?"

" I am sorry," Reid spoke a little clearer this time

"Hey, you got nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault,"

"I really…can't remember … anything," Reid sobbed when the paramedic wiped the dried blood on the side of his head

"We will figure that out later, okay?" Morgan gently squeeze Reid's hand

Morgan sat like a mad man in the waiting room, each second passes exceptionally slow for him. He couldn't help but to to feel more lighten when the rest of the team members joined him especially Garcia.

"How is he?" She asked in low voice, her eyes suggested that she has been crying for a while

"Not good," That's the only thing he could utter back and all six of them hang around for the news of their loved friend

"Family of Spencer Reid?" A young looking male doctor asked after around five hours

"It's us," Hotch answered as he and the others showed their FBI badges

"Very well, my name is Dr. Lawrences. Why don't we all sit first?"

All six of them sat down with the doctor. None of them had the courage to ask anything but they knew somehow it is bad.

"First of all, Dr. Reid suffers from severe concussion which leads to temporary memory loss and he will be having really serious headaches for a few days. His left arm is broken in two different points and it will take some time before it can heal and he will need therapy before he can regain the full use of his arm. Two of his ribs is broken and one punctured his lung but we were able to repair the damage before it gets ugly. Dr. Reid is also suffering from whiplash injures of soft tissues on the neck and the back nerves which causing him pain and inflammation. We can cure it with prescriptive medications but for continuing pain and inflammation, we will have to send him to physical therapists for rehabilitative therapy." Dr. Lawerences took a deep breath before he carried on again "The most important thing right now is Dr. Reid is showing some sign of spinal injuries which includes leg weakness, difficulty breathing, and numbness. Luckily, his spinal disc herniation is not not that serious, it is minor, so it will heal within several weeks but it will cause some degree of pain."

"But he is going to be okay, right?" JJ asked

"In the course of time, yes, but he will be needing support from all of you,"

"Can we see him, please?" Garcia asked innocently, unable to digest the misfortune that falls on her Junior- G man.

"Sure, i will ask the nurse to get you when he is ready," Dr. Lawerences gave his word and walked out, leaving the team members all alone in the waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who Is He?

Reid was sleeping but from time to time his eyes fluttered open. The throbbing around his head doesn't seem to go any easier on him. After a few great effort, he was able to fully open his eyes, well, he is a hospital, however, Reid was a little disappointed to find himself all alone in his room but the upset feeling doesn't stay long when the door was unlock, revealing his best friends.

JJ was the first to enter, she walked straight to the other side of the bed, ran her fingers through his hair, just like how she would do to Henry "You're suppose to be asleep,"

"My head is killing me," Reid mumbled weakly

"You had a severe concussion, Reid. You will have some nasty headaches for a couple of days," Emily answered as she sat near his bed after giving a quick kiss on his cheek

Garcia stood opposite of Reid beside Morgan "How are you feeling?" she asked

"It hurts and I feel really weak. How bad?" Reid demanded further information regarding his injuries

"Well, luckily none of your injuries are serious to cause any severe damage but you do have two broken ribs, one which punctured your lung. Broken arm at two points," Hotch informed

"Why can't I move my legs as I want?" Reid asked in the middle , with a little fear

"You are suffering from spinal disc herniation and one of the side effects is leg weakness, numbness and difficulty breathing" Rossi added

"Is that why I have this thing around my nose?" Reid asked as he disturbs the nasal cannula

"Hey, don't disturb that," Morgan warned calmly, as he tapped Reid's good arm

"I guess I really messed up this time," Reid said, his voice wasn't good

"Reid..."

"I can't remember, why can't I remember?" His voice was full of frustration

"Hey, it's okay," JJ's face was much closer to Reid's "You need to sleep, take all the rest you could then, maybe you will remember okay? Now, close your eyes,"

Reid nodded, thought he was desperate enough to know what had happened to him, he couldn't resist the tiredness any longer, so, he closed his eyes and let himself to be engulfed by the comforting darkness. JJ on the other hand, gently ran her finger through his hair again as she slowly hummed while the others silently vacated their places and stood outside Reid's room.

Seconds later, JJ joined the others, outside Reid's room "He is asleep,"

"What do we do now?" Garcia asked

Hotch checked his watch "First of all, I need all of you to go back, have a nap, freshen up yourself then, we are going to find out what happened to Reid. Does anyone know what did he do after we come back from New York?"

"We took him out for early dinner," Emily replied "Me, Morgan and Garcia. We dropped him at his apartment at about 9 pm,"

"I am staying here with Reid," Morgan said firmly, leaving no place for argument

"Okay," Hotch agreed "Dave, I want you and Emily to check on the car, I have send it to the Crime Lab, find out if there is any other blood inside and I want to know whose car is it,"

"Done," Rossi gave his word

"Garcia, check on Reid's apartment surveillance footage," Hotch further instructed "I want to know if he followed somebody or if he was kidnapped,"

"Okay," Garcia made eye contact with Hotch and agreed with the task given to her

"JJ, you might hate doing this, but you have to. I want you to check on Reid's life. See if anything stands out,"

Although JJ hates looking into a person's personal life especially her friends, she was left with no choice this time "I don't think we have a choice, do we?"

"I have been wondering," Garcia spoke suddenly "What could possibly happen in those five hours? Clearly that was not his car. Do you think someone tried to kidnap him or maybe try to kill him?"

"That's what we are going to find out," Hotch responded and left the hospital with others leaving Morgan alone with Reid

Morgan walked back inside, sitting on a chair near to Reid's bed, his eyes were on Reid. Morgan has no idea when did he fall asleep but he was woken up by the vibration in his pocket. As he rubs his eyes, he answered the phone. Silently, he moved away from Reid, not wanting to disturb his peaceful sleeping friend

"Did you sleep?" Hotch asked

"I was sleeping. What did you guys find out?" Morgan asked as he stands in the corner of the room, eyes on Reid

"The car was reported stolen a week ago," Emily voice's came through "The car actually belongs to Jackie and Denise Smith, just an ordinary couple. According to the couple, they have filed a police report. The crime lab did find some blood on the driver's seat but unfortunately we don't have the DNA match"

"And," Garcia resumed "I checked the security footage. Reid looked normal as he walked to his apartment when we left him last night but at about an hour later, he left his apartment with a guy. I can't map out his face. That guy has his hand on Reid's shoulders, so if random people see it, it will look like two best friends walking. It gets nasty in the parking lot when he used his gun to knock Reid down before he forced him inside the back seat of the stolen SUV. He is too good at hiding his face from the camera and he wears a big jacket with a hoodie so, I can't even tell his size,"

"So, that's mean he must have been waiting for Reid in his apartment, but how did he get inside?" Morgan asked

"That's the thing. The camera fixed behind the apartment is not working. I talked to the security, they said it has been under maintenance for a couple of days," Garcia updated

"So, he has planned all up very neatly. What else do we know?" Morgan demanded

"Nothing stands out about Reid's personal lives, he flew to Vegas twice this month, spend some money for books, that's it," JJ spoke, giving her side of information

"I check all the cases he worked with us for the past few months, nothing was personal to him, almost all the Unsub he deals with are still behind the bars," Hotch said

"So, he somehow manages to get Reid out without any problem but I think Reid put a fight. Maybe Reid wakes up in the middle of the ride, tried stop to the car but end up with an accident," Rossi tried to speculate on the possible situation that could have happened

"Who is this guy? What did he want with Reid?" Morgan grumbled in irritation

"I think only Reid can answer that,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Messed up

When Hotch went back to the hospital to visit Reid with the others, he was glad to spot Reid smiling and chatting with Morgan.

"Look, someone is up," Emily commented as she walked in

"Did he behave?" Garcia asked next

"Are you asking about me or Morgan?" Reid inquired back

"I guess both of them behaved just good," replied Joanne, Reid's nurse as she cleared the food tray on his table before walking out of the room

"So?" Reid asked flatly, knowing that his friends will catch the meaning behind his words

"Reid, we are still in the process of mapping everything out but we will tell you what we found out until now. The Unsub has taken you hostage at a gun point from your apartment,"

"My apartment?" Reid asked in disbelief

"Yes, he must have entered using the back way and…" JJ were struggling to start again

"And what?" Reid asked

"He knocked you unconscious in the parking lot before he drove you away. What happened in the car and how did you end up in an accident, only you can tell us, Reid," Rossi said

Reid looked blankly at his team members, unable to accept the fact delivered to him

"And there is something else," Emily stated

"What?" Reid asked

"When we find out that he had been in your apartment, we went in to see if he has left any evidences and we found four hidden cameras, fixed in your living room, kitchen, bedroom and study room," JJ said

"What?" Reid's voice was full of horror

"He has been watching you, Reid," Garcia concluded

"Does any of this information freshen up your memory, Kid?" Morgan asked, hoping his friend to remember something

"No, I can't," Reid answered like a ghost

Suddenly, Rossi took over Hotch's place and Hotch walked out after he silently signaled Morgan to walk out with him

"I don't think it is safe for him to stay here," Hotch said

"I know, but he needs to stay in a hospital. He is still recovering," Morgan responded

"I know, that's why I am going talk to the doctor," Hotch continued "Something is not right,"

"What?" Morgan asked, curiously

"He kidnapped Reid. Let's just say that the ride turned into an accident and somehow he managed to escape, why didn't he kill Reid before he left? Reid is the main witness now, it is just a matter of time before Reid remembers him or we trace him with proofs. So, my question is why didn't he kill Reid when he got the chance?" Hotch asked

"Maybe he wants Reid alive which means he will come back for him," Morgan completed

A lot of questions were running around Reid's head but none of the issues could prevent him from sleeping. After sleeping under the effects of the medication, Reid woke up and surprised to discover himself in a room way too different from a hospital room. Luckily, Morgan's presences prevented him from having unnecessary fear.

Looking at Reid's stunned facial expression; Morgan said "We are in Rossi's house. We transported you when you were sleeping,"

"Why?" Reid asked

"It is better for you to be in a safe place. We can keep an eye on you all the time," Morgan said

"I am so sorry, I dragged everyone inside," Reid mumbled silently as he rubs his forehead

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry for, okay? You are our friend, Kid, there is no way we would stand out from this," Morgan said firmly

Morgan walked back outside after around two hours when Reid had fallen asleep again. He walked to the kitchen and saw Joanne eating. The doctor agreed to discharge Reid if and only if they are willing to take a nurse with them and Morgan was more comfortable to take Joanne.

"He is asleep again?" Morgan nodded and she asked again "Did he eat?"

"Yeah," He answered flatly

"It is not easy isn't it?" Joanne asked again, trying to chat with Morgan

Morgan looked up at her, not getting the point

"I mean for both of you, it is not easy right? You know your friend's life is in danger and yet you don't know how to save him and for Dr. Reid, someone is after him but he can't remember anything about it?"

"Yeah," Morgan mumbled weakly

"I always used to think that it would be cool to be an FBI agent but looking at both of you now, I understand how demanding the job is,"

"All jobs have their own risks, it is just that whether you are willing to take the risk or not,"

Joanne nodded "I have to check his blood pressure, eat something, you look weak," She said to Morgan before walking to Reid's room

Reid's eyes fluttered open when he felt something on his arm

"I am sorry," Joanne said "Just checking your blood pressure, go back to sleep,"

Instantly, Reid dozed off again. Joanne pulled up the blanket, covering his chest and walked back to the kitchen

"His blood pressure is…" Joanne stopped dead when she saw Morgan on the floor, blood on the side of his head

Even before she could shout, a strong arm grasped her waist and she felt the sharp edge of a knife at her throat

"Scream and I will kill you,"

Joanne trembled in fear. Unable to see the person behind; she asked "What do you want?"

Solidly, the voice answered "Dr. Reid,"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Who Will Save Who?

Joanne was literally shivering, basically, her mind had stopped wondering. What possibly could she do? With Morgan on the floor, unconscious, she was left with limited choices, do or die.

"What did you do to him?" Joanne asked in much higher tone, pointing towards Morgan

"None of your business. I won't ask you again. Where. Is. Dr. Reid?"

Joanne pointed her finger towards a room, situated outside the kitchen. Suddenly, the guy who was holding her, took her knife off her throat and pushed her forward "Walk!"

Slightly as she massaged her throat, she turned behind and saw a barrel of a gun near her face. Joanne was left with no alternative, what could she do? She is just a simple nurse, who used to run around and save people's life.

Joanne walked slowly, tried to waste the time as much as she could. Finally, reaching at a particular door, she pointed and said "Please don't do anything stupid, he is innocent and still hurt,"

"Shut up!" he replied and pushed the door open, as he still positioned his gun towards Joanne "You liar!" He screamed "Where is he?"

Joanne jumped a little at the tone of his voice. She took a few steps nearer and set her eyes in the room and indeed stunned to see the bed empty.

Just when she was about to open her mouth to respond, all of a sudden the door moved inward and Reid come into sight. He had his crutches in his hand and instantly used it as a weapon to beat the guy down.

"Spencer!" Joanne managed to yell his name

"Here!" Reid tossed something to Joanne in which she caught without fail. When she caught the phone thrown by Reid, she heard Reid shouting to her again "Run!"

For one moment, her legs were stuck in the same place but when she understood what she needs to do, the next moment she was running. She had no idea where to, but she just ran. Entering into a room, she quickly opened the contact list

"Reid," Hotch's firm voice, answered

"Sir, you have to get in here," Joanne replied with a voice full of horror "The guy is here, he knocked Agent Morgan unconscious and Oh God!," She trembled "Please, just hurry up!"

"We are already on our way, Joanne," Hotch said "Stay put,"

"I can't," Joanne talked "I have to check on Spencer," She ended the call, giving no space to Hotch to speak back

Joanne walked back, taking every step very consciously. As she walked back, she could voices screaming, arguing over something.

"Michael," Joanne heard Reid's voice "What the hell do you want?"

"What I want, Reid?" Michael voice was heard next "I want you to suffer. Do you really think you can run away from me, Reid?"

Joanne reached back to the same place, carefully and noiselessly, she stood near the wall, and slightly bend her head and looked inside.

Panicked filled her when she saw Reid on the floor with a bleeding nose. The other guy whom she make out as Michael, was standing near Reid with one of his legs on Reid's knees.

"What do you want from me?" Reid asked him, his voice was weak

"Like I said, I want you to suffer and I got a wonderful plan," Michael replied back and he grasped a fistful of Reid's T-shirt.

"_I need to do something_," Joanne thought and her thoughts wandered back to Morgan. Speedily, she ran back to the kitchen and kneeled beside Morgan. "Morgan, wake up," she gently tapped his cheeks and shook his shoulders as she checked his wound. Joanne couldn't help but to fear a little when she saw the deep cut. Instantly, Morgan groaned in pain and stirred a little.

But things get horrible Michael drags Reid to the kitchen.

"So, you're here?" Michael questioned when he saw Joanne beside Morgan "Get away from him,"

Following his orders, she stood up and took a few steps back "Look, I don't know who are you and I don't even know them that well," Joanne said "but I am telling you, whatever you are doing right now, is just crazy,"

Micheal let go of Reid T-shirt and spring towards her "You think you can stop me," he said before hitting her head with the gun. When Joanne collapsed due to the impact, Micheal took the chance and kicked her abdomen twice

"Stop!" Reid yelled "Leave her alone," Reid was still on the floor, he hardly could stand up, the kicks he received just now from Michael seems to further damage his injuries

"Why should I, Reid?" Michael asked with a wicked smile on his face "How about this?" He asked before he moved forward and kicked Morgan

"Son of a bitch!" Reid screamed again

"Watch your mouth, Reid," Michael warned before he kicked Morgan again "It's fun, isn't it?"

"Just stop," Reid begged "Hurt me,"

"But it won't be fun," Michael claimed "I want you to suffer and the the most fascinating way is to hurt your best friend,"

Joanne felt sick when she witnesses the scenes in front of her. Holding her stomach, she without a sound lean up against the cabinet.

Blurred vision further declined Morgan's condition. He could hear and somehow estimated the distance Micheal was standing. As Reid was distracting him, Morgan despite the pain stood up and jumped on Michael. Morgan managed to knock the gun out of Michael's hand but unfortunately too weak to win over Michael. As a response, Michael punched Morgan before tossing Morgan to the side, causing Morgan to hit his head at the cabinet. Instantly, he took the knife from his pocket and before Michael could aim it at Morgan, Reid tackled him. While Reid was struggling with Michael, unexpectedly, Joanne came into Reid's view and fired the gun directly hitting Michael on his back.

Joanne dashed forward and pushed Michael off Reid "Shit!" she cried

Reid was bewildered to hear Joanne shouting but then when his eyes followed her, Reid saw the knife punctured in his stomach.

Joanne took her jacket and pressed it on Reid's stomach "Stay with me, Spencer,"

Reid was struggling to stay alert, regardless of Joanne's pressure on his stab wound, blood was flowing out of his stomach, he could feel it. Reid twisted his head and saw Morgan unconscious on the floor, blood all over his face. Then, Reid turned back to Joanne, there was cut on her forehand and her nose was bleeding.

"I am sorry," Reid mumbled before closing his eyes

"Hey, stay with me," Joanne cried but something worst happened when she herself fall unconscious on Reid


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You Will Be Fine

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"_I want you to suffer,"_

"_I am telling you, whatever you are doing right now, is just crazy,"_

"_Stay with me, Spencer,"_

The words rang in her ears and those horrible scenes began to open up. Joanne jolts awake almost immediately and her breathe couldn't help but to speed up

"Hey, relax! You are safe," Joanne spins around and saw her best friend and co-worker, Ashely beside her "Don't move, you're going to hurt yourself,"

"Ash," Joanne mumbled softly

"It's okay, babe," Her best friend reassured her

Increasingly, Joanne's thoughts were filled with Morgan and Reid "What happened to Derek and Spencer?"

Ashley hesitated a little before she conveyed the information "Not good," she began "Agent Morgan, he needed thirty stitches to close the cut on his forehead and there was some swelling behind his head. He got three cracked ribs, one which leaves unnecessary pressure on his lung, some internal bleeding and he is still unconscious. They are going to run an MRI test on his brain this evening to see the impact of the swelling on his brain. As for Agent Reid,"

"What about him?" Joanne demanded despite the pain around her chest.

"Jo, you have to understand, he was already injured and his injuries worsen with the attack. He lost a lot of blood and his body suffered way too much. So, we had no choice but to keep him under medically induced coma for now,"

Tears rolled down her cheek when she thought about both the men who she hardly familiar with. Joanne pulled off her blanket and tried to get up

"Hey," Ashley grasped her hand "Where you think you are going?"

"I need to see them, Ash,"

"Not today, babe. You can hardly move, don't forget that you have minor concussion, a broken nose, two cracked ribs and a sprained ankle,"

Joanne checked her injuries as Ashley listed them "Get me a wheelchair, then,"

Feeling defeated, Ashley wheeled her best friend into the particular room "Upon request, both the agents are in the same room," Ashley knocked the door before she pushed it open

Joanne stared inside and saw the rest of the team beside their fallen members. Ashley further pushed Joanne inside "She insisted on coming. I will come back later, okay?" she whispered towards Joanne before leaving her with the other agents.

Joanne has only seen them twice but she remembered all of them. She took a moment to glance at both Morgan and Reid. At least Morgan looked way better than Reid. The younger agent looked pale, paler that the white blanket

"You suppose to be resting," JJ said, sitting beside Reid's bed

"I can't," Joanne's eyes were on Reid "I am sorry,"

"Honey, you got nothing to be sorry for," Rossi soothed her

"I tried my best to stop the bleeding, I swear but…"

"You were hurt, Joanne," Hotch said

"What happened to that bastard?" Joanne asked suddenly

"Dead," answered Emily

"I killed a man," Joanne whispered slowly "I know you guys would do the same thing but I can't believe I…"

Hotch kneeled in front of her, touched her hand and said "That is not what I want you to bear in mind, Joanne. You saved two FBI agents, you saved two members of our family, you saved two innocent men that always will think of others instead of themselves. You saved two precious people that certainly none of us want to lose. Remember that, Joanne,"

"Can I stay here a little longer?" Joanne asked innocently

"Take all the time you need," Garcia said as she was sitting beside Morgan, clinging to his hand

Joanne stayed for another half an hour before Ashley appeared again "You have to eat something, Jo,"

"If anything changes…" Joanne started and Hotch finished for her "You will be the first to know,"

When Joanne has gone back to her room with Ashely, JJ said "I can't imagine her feelings right now. She caught in the middle of something she wouldn't expect at all,"

JJ was right, Joanne was depressed and irritated. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened last night especially about Morgan and Reid. She wished both of them were all right just like her. Around midnight, Joanne felt a little lighten when she heard that Morgan was awake and he might just suffer from severe headaches for a couple of days and nothing worse than that.

Next morning, as early as possible, Joanne persuaded Ashely to take her to see Morgan.

"Hey," Morgan greeted as he was leaning against his pillow. Garcia was sleeping peacefully on the couch nearby

"Hey," Joanne replied back "How are you?"

"My head is spinning up and down. Other than that, I am alive," Morgan smiled a little

Joanne couldn't help but to settle her eyes on Reid

"He will make it. Reid is one of the strongest people I have ever known," Morgan said "I want to thank you for saving my life and Reid's life,"

"Anybody would have done the same thing," Joanne replied "Basically, Reid is the one who saved your life, not me,"

"I don't know about anybody else but you were there and you are the one who was bold enough to take the decision which saved our lives. So, thanks," Morgan finished with another smile on his face

"I were scared to death," Joanne admitted "I mean as a nurse, I have seen people dying in this hospital, and blood almost every day but for the first time, I trembled, I was stuck. I still can't get the scenes out of my head,"

"It will take some time, Joanne, trust me," Morgan reassured her "It's normal, you almost died,"

"But, I wish that I could have done something better," Joanne admitted "It would be a lot better if he is also awake and talking to us right now,"

"He will. It's just that he needs some time to heal, that's it," Morgan said "You better be careful with what you wish, princess, because if he start talking, he won't stop,"

Joanne let a small laugh when she heard Morgan's words

"He is my little brother," Morgan whispered "He will be fine,"

Hearing those words, Joanne wondered if Morgan was trying to comfort her or himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Need You To Be Okay

Two days later

Joanne hobbled her way to Spencer's room with the help of her crutches. Her sprained ankle had improved but still she needs the hold up with the crutches to move around. She pushed the door open and saw Morgan sitting at the edge of Reid's bed. He was holding Reid's motionless hand.  
"Hey," Morgan greeted when he saw Joanne standing at the door. As a gentleman, he walked forward and helped her to settle in another chair near Reid's bed. "I heard that you are getting discharged today,"

"Yeah, I have to wait for Ashely, so, I thought of stopping by here first," Joanne realized the differences in Morgan's face. "Are you okay?" Morgan was improving physically but emotionally, Joanne doubt it

"I don't know," Morgan answer was short

"Are you in pain?" Her nurse instinct kicked in

"No, it's just…" Morgan let out a sigh of frustration and Joanne understood it better than anyone

"Two days ago I saw a brave man who believed that his younger brother will wake up and today… what happened to you?"

"It is not easy, Joanne to see him like this and yet I can't do anything about it." Morgan's hand was on Reid's arm and his eyes was as well on Reid

Joanne turned her eyes to Reid "True but he is improving, Derek. I talked to the doctor, they are very hopeful compared to two days ago. I know your presences here, is giving enough strength for him to fight back."

Joanne could see tears in the corner of Morgan's eyes "I wish things were different that night, but I know that I can't change the past." Tears rolled down his cheeks "I am going to kill him when he wakes up,"

"What? Why?" Joanne asked upon Morgan's outburst

"He made me cry in front of a woman, that's why,"

Joanne smiled a little and seconds later, Ashely appeared "I am sorry, Jo. Can you wait for another hour or do you want I can send you back first?"

"It's okay, I rather stay here, spend some time with Derek and Spencer,"

"I know you would say that," Ashely smiled "Here, I know you guys are sick of hospital food,"

Both Morgan and Joanne received the food with such a grateful feeling "Thanks, Ash. You are the…

"Best. I know," Ashely said with a smirk "Stay put. I will catch you back in one hour,"

When Ashely was gone, Morgan said "Interesting friend, you have,"

Thinking upon Ashely, she said "Tell me about it,"

When Joanne finish eating, Morgan pats her shoulder and gestured her to sit on the couch away from Reid

"Hotch messaged me just now," Morgan began as soon as Joanne sat "They want to ask you a few questions,"

Joanne nodded, she knew sooner or later they would ask her, even though she doesn't want to refresh back the terrible moments, she is left with no choice.

Once the others have reached, Joanne couldn't help but to be anxious

"Joanne, I know, certain question might upset you but you were the main witness," Hotch said

"I understand. What do you want to know?"

"What happened that night?"

Joanne inhaled deeply before she began. Slowly and calmly, she narrated the side of her story. "I think Spencer knew him,"

"What makes you say that?" Emily asked, puzzled as the others

"When I went back in to see what was going on after calling you," Joanne said to Hotch "I heard Spencer calling him by his name 'Michael' and the way he was shouting at Reid, seem like personal to me 'I want you to suffer, Reid,'

"Wait," JJ stopped in the middle "I thought that Reid couldn't remember much about what caused the accident and who,"

"I know," Joanne said "But what happened when I was gone to make the call, only Spencer can tell us and I am sure that Michael had a personal grudge against Spencer, because he used you to torture him," Joanne said to Morgan

"What?" Morgan raised his voice but not too high

"You don't remember?" Joanne asked

"No, everything was a bit fuzzy since I got the hit on my head,"

"Micheal was screaming at Spencer 'I want you to suffer' and when I realized that he was going to drag Spencer somewhere else, I thought maybe you were the only chance I got to save him. I ran back and tried to wake you up,"

Morgan quickly interfered "You tapped my cheeks,"

Joanne nodded "I never thought Michael would drag Spencer back to the kitchen. When he was hurting me, Spencer screamed at him, asking him to stop. That's when things get ugly, he turned to you," Joanne said to Morgan "and start kicking you, saying it is the best way to hurt Spencer. How is he anyway?"

"I run a background check on him," Garcia replied "There is nothing I can find linking him to Reid but he has been in jail for a few times for stalking people. I am still working on it,"

"This is all my fault," Morgan grumbled in anger mixed with disappointment

"Morgan…" Rossi started but Morgan didn't get him a chance to speak anything when Morgan pushed himself from the couch, and when back to Reid.

"I didn't mean to…" Joanne said

"It's not you, Joanne," JJ stated as she moved and sat beside her "Morgan, all the time sees Spencer as his little brother and well, Spencer always has the tendency to end in risky situations. You know how big brothers behave, overprotective and blame themselves for everything. Spencer is special, being the youngest, smartest, I don't know, he simply has a special place in all our hearts. Seeing him like is not easy for any of us, especially for Morgan."

"So, I guess we have to wait until he wakes up before we find out everything about Michael," Emily concluded

"I think so," Rossi supported

Joanne gave Morgan a small hug and Reid a little squeeze around his hand before she went back home with Ashely

"Honey, what are you still doing? It is almost midnight" Ashely asked when saw Joanne sitting on her bed instead of sleeping

"Is it weird if I said that I cannot stop thinking about Spencer?" Joanne asked directly to her best friend

Sitting beside her "After what you been through, honestly, I don't know, Jo. Only you can answer it. Now, sleep,"

Pulling the blanket up to her chest, Joanne clasped her hand together and prayed "Beloved God, please give Spencer another chance. I need him to be okay,"

'_I need him to be okay,'_

Her words danced through her mind, wondering why she prayed in such way, Joanne let herself to be immersed in complete darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trapped again

Two weeks later

Joanne parked her car, walked to the hospital, passed through her colleagues and patients with a dozen of good mornings wishes, she finally reached her locker. After setting her things in and hanging the stethoscope around her neck, with the usual bounce in her walk, she marched all the way to the room she is well aware of. Slightly leaning on the frame of the door, Joanne couldn't help to smile at the sight in front of her

"Morgan wasn't joking when he said you hate hospital food," Joanne said as she walked in

Turning from his book towards the tone of voice, Reid smiled

"Aren't you suppose to eat first?" Joanne asked as she pointed to the food tray

"I am not hungry," Reid replied

"Really?" Joanne double confirmed "How about some home made sandwich?"

Reid looked up at her with full of hope and Joanne grinned before she placed a food container in front of Reid

"You are spoiling him," Joanne and Reid turned to the voice and saw Morgan standing at the door

"Well, I am not the one who sneaks in coffee with tons of sugar in it," Joanne attacked back

"Oh, come on, Reid. How could you tell a nurse our secret?" Morgan walked in and gave Reid a cup of coffee

"I didn't," Reid admitted as he gulps down a mouthful of his favorite coffee "She found out,"

"Hey, sandwich!" Morgan mumbled happily when he saw the food in the box but couldn't reach his hand in time to at least take a bite when Reid grabbed it away from Morgan

"I came all the away straight from Settle to see you after five days and this is how you treat me? Ouch, it's hurts!" Morgan complained

"You are not the one who stuck in the hospital. Get your own breakfast," Reid said as he set the sandwich beyond Morgan's reachable spot

Morgan stood silently for a second but then suddenly jumped a little to grab the box from Reid's hand "Hey, not fair!" Reid yelled and still managed to save his sandwich

"Boys, behave! " Joanne said "Duty calls, I will check on you later, Spencer. Don't forget you have therapy session today. Catch up with you later, Morgan," Joanne walked out to resume her duty

Morgan gave Joanne a little hug before he let her off and settled in a chair beside Reid

"You should have gone back, Morgan," Reid said as he eats "You look tired,"

Morgan yawned "I know, but it has been five days, so, I thought at least I will see you first. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Reid answered "My therapy session is going on just good. They might discharged me in a week,"

"That's great," Morgan replied "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

Reid nodded, he set back the food on the table and remained silent. "Reid?"

"Each time I see that scar on your forehead, I can stop blaming myself," Reid said without eye contact with Morgan

"Kid, none of it was your fault, you have to understand that. Reid, look at me," Morgan demanded and when Reid somehow looked at Morgan, he continued "Yes, I have a scar but you know what I remember each time I see this scar?"

When Reid said 'No," Morgan resumed "I know that I have a most excellent friend that would risk his life to save me. Besides, it's cool. I have a new nickname because of it. The boy who lived"

Reid raised his eyes brows, not getting Morgan's words

"Come on, Reid. Harry Potter. Do you ever read anything else than fiction?"

"Not much of an English," Reid smiled "Thanks, Morgan,"

"Hey, I am the one who is suppose to thank you, Reid, you saved my life, buddy,"

"You would do the same thing for me," Reid said

"I don't know, maybe," Morgan joked

"You should go back, Morgan," Reid reminded him again when he saw the fatigue in Morgan's eyes

"I will, once you tell the other thing that has been bugging you," Morgan demanded

"I don't understand," Reid pretended

"Kid, honestly, do you think you can lie to me?"

"It's about Joanne," Reid admitted

"How about her?" Morgan further inquired

"I expect her to slap me or at least yell at me but she has been awfully kind to me," Reid said he showed the food Joanne cooked for him

"Reid, just like me, Joanne is not blaming you for what had happened," Morgan's tone was serious

"I know but I just can't… She volunteered to help me but look where did it get her? She almost died. She helped me but I gave her nothing but some injuries, most likely nightmares and guilt of killing a man and she didn't even ask me anything. If there is an outsider who deserves to know what had happened that night is her, but until now, she didn't even ask a single question and that makes me even guiltier. I have explained everything about Michael to you guys and I feel that maybe I should explain to her too, "

"Have you tried talking to her?" Morgan asked

"No," Reid answered "I wanted to but somehow I… things get in the way and I tend to leave it,"

"I think you should talk to her," Morgan gave his advice as he yawned again "I will come back later. Do you need anything?"

"Can you stop by at my apartment and grab some books?" Reid questioned

"Sure, anything for my dear friend,"

Once Morgan went back, Reid reconsidered Morgan's advice and finally took the decision to talk to Joanne. Unfortunately Reid didn't get the chance to talk to Joanne as she was quite busy but somehow managed to meet her during his therapy session

"Good, I think two or three more sessions are enough for you, Dr. Reid," Nick, Reid' personal therapist said "I might release you only if you promise to follow my regular exercises,"

"Don't worry about that, Nick. I am sure his friends will watch over him," Joanne said, coming into the Reid' sight out of sudden

"That's great. So, I will leave him with you," Nick said again before he moved to his next client

Joanne accompanied Reid to his room. "Are you free tonight, Joanne?"

"No. I stuck with work. Ashley in on sick leave, I have to replace her. Why?" Joanne questioned as she pressed the button in the elevator, particularly to Reid's floor

"Um… Nothing," Reid stuttered "Just asking,"

All of a sudden, the light flickered and the elevator stopped suddenly causing both Reid and Joanne to lose their grip and fall down. Joanne got up almost straight away and dashed to Reid

"Are you okay?"

Reid in some way managed to pull himself up with the Joanne's help 'Yeah, I am okay though my back hurts a little,"

"Hold on," Joanne said and she stood up 'I think we are stuck," She pressed the emergency button "Hello, anyone there?"

Joanne tried for another five minutes before someone replied "Joanne?"

Recognizing the voice, Joanne responded 'Ryan? Is that you?" Ryan, the elevator is stuck again"

"I know," the voice replied "Is there anyone else with you?"

"Yeah, my patient, Spencer Reid. We are okay though," Joanna said "Can you get us out?"

"Working on it, but I am afraid you guys will be trapped for some time,"

"How long?" Joanne demanded

"I am not really sure, I will get back to you,"

"Great!" Joanne mumbled before she sat on the floor beside Reid "I guess I am free tonight,"

"I am sorry, Joanne," Reid apologized and he resumed again giving Joanne no space to talk "Something that I should have said a lot earlier,"

"Spencer, if you were talking about that night…"

"It is so nice of you, Joanne," Reid said "You saved my life and yet you never questioned me about anything,"

"Spencer, stop!" Joanne discontinued Reid's verbal communication and moved nearer to Reid which made him nervous

Joanne brought her palm to the of Reid's head and she pulled it back "Oh My God! Spencer, You are bleeding!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : The Truth

"Ryan, you have to speed up. Spencer hit his head on the railing and he is bleeding a little. He has a history of head injuries and I am not taking any chances!" Joanne conveyed the message

"Okay, we are working on it, keep him awake,"

Joanne went back and sat beside Reid. She took out a small towel from her pocket, wiped off the blood and checked the cut "Are you feeling dizzy?"

"No, not really," Reid answered. Having her in close distance, bothered him. Reid has been in and out with nurses before but Joanne is different. There is something in her touch. Pushing the thought aside, Reid tried to concentrate but failed when her breath hits his cheeks. A while later, Joann moved and sat right opposite of Reid.

"Why don't we talk about something?" Joanne asked, determined to keep Reid awake

"Michael was my friend, actually," Reid began "Just a normal friend, at least that is what I thought,"

"Why did he want to kill you?" Joanne questioned, unable to hide her eagerness

"He never wanted to kill me. There is something about Michael's past that you should know," Reid said "His childhood isn't fun, he lost his dad when he was nine. Being a single mom, his mother took up a few jobs to make sure they have enough money. His siblings are both sisters, so, basically he grew up yearning for a friend just for himself and he got one when he was eleven. Smith became his best friend and Smith was everything for him until the third year of college,"

"Why? What happened?"

"Smith got a scholarship to study in Quantico and he told Micheal about it. Micheal didn't accept the news quite well and they had some sort of argument. Things get way too difficult when Smith died the next day in a car accident." Reid took out a picture from his jacket and hand it over to Joanne "It's a picture of Michael and Smith,"

Joanne took the picture and of course she instantly recognized Michael "Spencer, Smith looks just like you." Everything started to make sense to her "So, Michael thought that you are Smith,"

"Hotch and Rossi talked to Smith's parents, they found out that Michael never accepted the fact that Smith was dead."

"Wait," Joanne stopped "He come all the way to Quantico searching for Smith but then he found you, he thought that you were Smith," Joanne speculated

Reid nodded "JJ found Michael's diary in his apartment. I read it through and realized that he believed that Smith was still alive and run away from him to study here,"

"How did he find you?" Joanned inquired

"I saw him first in a hypermarket. He was working as a cashier. When he first saw me, he called me 'Smith' and when I told him that I am not 'Smith', he was quite upset but then he was nice, so I just talked to him whenever I go down to buy things,"

"Let me guess," Joanne said "He couldn't let you off,"

"That is what he wrote in the diary. A while later, I saw him near my apartment, he told me that he was the new security guard and he is staying on the ground floor. So, I started to see him more often, eventually we became friends. Things were a little busy for me for the past six months as we started to get more cases. Morgan started to pick up and drop me off from the work and sometimes, if it was too late, he would just sleep on my couch,"

"Michael gets jealous? Is that why he kidnapped you in the first place?"

"According to the diary, yes. Mainly, I wasn't 'Reid' to him, I was more 'Smith' to him. That night when he took me away with him, he kept on yelling at me, saying that I was too attached to my new friends, so, he wanted me to take me away from them so that I would realize how it feels to lose a dear friend,"

"How did it turn to be an accident?" Joanne asked as she wiped the blood again

"I woke up in the middle of the journey. I thought that if I could make him understand that I am Spencer, not Smith, things would be easier but he got angry then suddenly there was a car in the front. He tried to avoid, I don't really remember the rest, as far as I know, the car was turning up and down."

"So, he left you in the car just like that?"

"No, he actually tried to save me after he escaped but my hand was pinned between the seats. He asked me to hold on but my head was dizzy and I passed out on him. When I woke up again, I couldn't remember anything, so, I called Morgan for help,"

"I get it now," Joanne said "I think he must have gone to get help but then Morgan come down to help you. I guess that made him more annoyed, since you prefer Morgan instead of him,"

Reid leaned against the wall "I started to remember when I was in Rossi's house, but it was in bit and pieces. I wanted to come out to talk to Morgan and that's when I heard your voice from the kitchen,"

"You heard?" Joanne asked 'I purposely talked loud, hoping for you to hear,"

"He was delusional, if only I saw the signs, I could have helped him," Reid said, feeling a little tired

"Spencer, it wasn't your fault," Joanne tried to comfort him but somehow she found it hard

"He just wanted his friend back," Reid mumbled

"Sometimes, we can't help everybody. No matter how hard you tried, certain things may not be in the way we want,"

"Like how we are stuck in the elevator now?"

"You can say that. Hey, don't fall asleep on me," Joanne slightly tapped his cheeks when his eyes fluttered

"You know, Morgan and I was stuck in the elevator once. Morgan freaked out," Reid laughed a little when he remembered those scenes

Even though the fact that Morgan freaked out was something new to her, Joanne wasn't interested. She was more concerned in keeping Reid awake.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the other side of the elevator and seconds later, a voice said

"Joanne, we are going to try to spread the door open, stand behind, okay?"

"Okay!" Joanne shouted and minutes later, the door was opened, with two firemen holding the door on each side, Morgan comes into view

Morgan took one of Reid's hand around his neck, scooped his leg and carried half sleeping Reid in bridal style. Turning to Joanne, Morgan whispered "I think that you are turning out to be his guardian angel"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Interesting?

Joanne walked up to Reid's apartment, Morgan has called earlier requesting her presences at once. Before she even know it, Joanne was standing in front of Reid's door. He has been discharged a week later after the elevator incident. Thankfully, it was just a small cut caused by the railings, but however, the team freaked out more than she did. One of the things Joanne loved about the team is that they cherished Reid like a family member, especially Garcia, she was definitely making Reid smile everyday with her special cupcakes and motherly care.

After being discharged, Joanne has called twice and visited Reid once. Joanne knocked and was welcomed by Morgan's worried face

"Hey, thanks for coming," Morgan said as he ushered her inside "I am so sorry. We got a nasty local case, the team needs me and I can't leave Reid alone in the house. Garcia was pretty much stuck in her office, tracking the Unsub,"

"It's okay, Derek," said Joanne as she waved to Reid who was sitting on the couch "It's my day off,"

"Just for a couple of hours, though," Morgan said as he grabbed his jacket "Reid is pretty much pissed with me for calling you but I have no choice. The others would bury me alive if I leave him alone,"

"Don't worry about him," Joanne said "I will take care of him," Joaane locked the door and walked inside

"I am so sorry for ruining your day off," Reid apologized "I told him I would be fine by myself,"

"They love you, all I could say is, you are lucky to have such friends" Joanne said as she sat on the same couch "Don't worry about me. I have no plan tonight. Unless, you thought that it is a bad idea to spend some time with me,"

"No!" Reid said almost immediately "That is not what I meant. I just don't want to be a trouble, that's all,"

"Well, too late for that. Want it or not, we are stuck for a couple of hours," Joanne said "Do you want to eat now? Because Morgan said the dinner is ready, we just have to heat it up,"

Reid checked his watch "I think we could,"

"Great. Why don't you watch something while I heat it up?" Joanne walked to the kitchen once she handed over the remote control to Reid

Joanne was heating up the food and nearly jumped when Reid was standing right behind her

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. There is nothing on the television. I thought maybe I could help you," Reid said, taking a few steps behind

"Sure. Why don't you set the table?" Joanne asked

"Okay," Reid mumbled before he went off and set the table. The kitchen was incredibly silent and Reid somehow gathered the courage to talk

"So, Joanne," Reid started but however, found it hard to ask her any personal questions so, he changed the subject "Ever thought about resuming your study? You could be a wonderful doctor,"

"I used to think about it last time but I think I am happy being a nurse. My dad always wanted me to be a doctor but we couldn't afford it at that time and besides, my brother has to study so, when I got the scholarship to study nursing, I took it,"

"Oh, I am sorry," Reid said

"No, don't be.' Joanne said and both of them sat down for dinner. At the same time as they ate, both Joanne and Reid spend time talking things varied from personal to general matters. About an hour later, after cleaning up the kitchen, Joanne and Reid sat and enjoyed watching Tom and Jerry. Joanne was enjoying the cartoon when she saw Reid dozing off on the couch.

She gently tapped his shoulders and said "Why don't you go and sleep first?"

"Um…"He rubbed his eyes "I will wait until Morgan comes back home,"

"It's okay," Joanna said. She knew the effects of Reid's medication "I will wake you up,"

Reid knew how sleep he was. Nodding to her words, he walked to his room and within seconds, he was asleep. Just as he was losing himself in sleep, Reid could feel the blanket being wrapped around him. Slowly, he mumbled "Thanks, Jo,"

Joanne was surprised to hear Reid addressing her by her nickname. Joanne walked out of the room when she was satisfied that Reid was asleep. She took her phone to call Morgan but however, kept the thought aside when she realized the time. It was past midnight and surely, it must have been a nasty case because it not, Morgan would come back or at least called. Deciding not to disturb Morgan, she crashed on Reid's couch.

It would have been perhaps two or three hours since Joanne has fallen asleep when she heard whimpers from Reid's room. Quickly, she got up and dashed into Reid's room.

"I am so sorry," Joanne could hear Reid's words but he was asleep. She walked to the other side of the bed, kneeled down on the floor beside the bed, ran her fingers through his hair and said "Shhh, it's okay. It was not your fault,"

Reid slowly settled down, stirred a little before he unconsciously gripped Joanna's hand, hugged it around his chest and deeply immersed into his slumber. As much she was stunned by Reid's act, she knew that he unaware of what he was doing. Joanna was speechless, she remained in the same position for a second, she doesn't know if she should draw her hand out of Reid's grip but it would definitely wake him up. Joanne slowly sat on the floor, as one of her arm was with Reid, she used another one as a pillow as she gently laid down her head beside Reid's. For a few moments, it was rather uncomfortable to be sleeping in half sitting position but however minutes later, it doesn't really matter

It was around seven in the morning when Morgan parked his car near Reid's apartment. Besides Morgan's, Hotch parked his car and soon the other agents joined Morgan to Reid's apartment.

"It was a really horrible case," Garcia grumbled as she walked forward

"And that is why I said we should spend some time together with Reid," Morgan said, hands around Garcia's shoulder

"Yeah," Emily agreed "Morning breakfast with him should be nice after we left him alone,"

"Hey, I made sure someone stayed with him," Morgan defended himself

"Did you inform Joanne that you will be late?" Rossi asked

"No. I got carried away by the case," Morgan said

"Reid is definitely going to yell at you," JJ said with a smile

"Tell me about it," Morgan said as he unlocked the door and walked in with the others. JJ and Emily went straight to the kitchen to serve the breakfast they have taken away from the restaurant nearby.

"Guys, look at this," Hotch called all them with much a slow tone and pointed towards Reid's room

Morgan was smiling. Reid wasn't really sleeping with Joanne but he was holding her hand close around his chest with his head just inches away from hers.

"This is going to be interesting," He mumbled slowly towards the others before he walked in to wake Joanne up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Am I that Important to You?

Reid stretched himself lazily on his bed. Letting out a yawn, he turned around to the side to check the time. It was almost eleven in the morning, Reid couldn't believe himself for sleeping such long. Spending a little moment in time sitting on the edge of the bed, Reid's thought's wandered to the previous night. A couple of hours with Joanna was incredibly beautiful and amazing but there was something bothering him, he felt her presences near him through the night but how could it be possible? She was sleeping on the couch outside. Somehow everything seemed a bit blur. He knew someone was with him last night, maybe it was Morgan. Throwing the thought aside, Reid walked out while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," Morgan greeted from the couch

"Morning," Reid said back while getting himself a cup of coffee

"I am sorry, Reid," Morgan said "I got hold up with the case,"

"It's okay, tough case huh?"

"Yeah," Morgan grumbled as he lay back lazily on the couch "I thought that you would yell at me for coming back in the morning,"

Reid's eyes were wide awake "Morning?"

"Yeah, around seven,"

"So, it was not you beside me last night?" Reid blurted out, mentally kicking himself for asking the stupid question

Morgan so badly wanted to smile at Reid's facial expression but he dare not to. However, Morgan couldn't kick out the cute picture of Joanna and Reid somehow sleeping together out his head

"No," Morgan answered innocently and there was one hell of awkward silence

"You saw?" Reid asked with such horror in his voice

"Reid, nothing happened okay? You were just… holding her hand, that's it," Morgan comforted him

Reid let out a sign of relief "I am sorry, Morgan. I didn't mean to,"

Morgan was puzzled "Sorry? For what? And why to me?"

"Joanne and you, kind of close. I didn't…"

"Wow, stop right there, Reid," Morgan stopped Reid "You thought me and Joanne?" You got to be kidding me,"

"Why?" Reid asked

"Kid, Joanne is my friend, more than a normal friends just like how JJ and Emily is for me. Do I love her? For God sake, no, Reid,"

"Why not?" Reid asked naively this time

"Because she is your girl,"

"What?" Reid uttered in shock "You got it all wrong, Morgan,"

"What? You're going to lie to me? Seriously, Reid? Do have any idea how much your eyes shines each time she is with you?"

"No," Reid rubbed his eyes

"Okay, you are the whiz kid but when it comes to girls, dating and love, you have no choice but to bow down to supreme mastermind," Morgan said as he pointed his hands to himself

"You sound like Garcia,"

"Don't change the subject," Morgan ordered "Tell me the truth,"

Reid played with his fingers a little and said "I like her,"

"See," Morgan smiled "It's not that hard to say it out,"

"But that doesn't mean she like me," Reid argued

"Oh, come on, Reid. Really? She could pull her hand from your grip and yell ' hug your damn pillow' but instead she let you hold to her hand even though she knows that she has to sleep half sitting on the floor the whole night just because she don't want to wake you up and you are telling me that she doesn't like you,"

"Do you think I should call after what happened last night?" Reid asked uncertainly

"You should definitely call and perhaps ask her out," Morgan said as his eyes were on his phone "Do you have any idea how cute you are…"

Reid snatched the phone from Morgan's hand and was staggered to see a picture of him and Joanna together "You took a photo? Morgan, please tell me that you didn't tease her,"

"Reid, I am not that bad. I wanted to but I didn't say a single word, I swear. You can ask the others if you don't trust me,"

"The others?"Reid's face was deadly pale "They saw too?"

"I invited them over to have breakfast with you but then…" Morgan laughed when he saw Reid's face 'First, I walked in to wake her up but then I thought that it would be a bad idea so, I send in Garcia,"

"Thank God!" Reid was relieved "I pretty much messed up everything,"

"Reid, you don't know that," Morgan pats Reid's shoulders "Call her,"

Joanne stuck her phone back in her pocket in frustration, it has been three days but she still couldn't stumble on a reason to call Reid.

'_Joanne, don't be ridiculous,' _She said to herself and turned around to resume her duty but hopped a little when a man blocked the way, the man was none other than Spencer Reid

"Hi!" Reid waved awkwardly "I was actually looking for you,"

"Hey," Joanne acknowledged "Wow, you look way better." Indeed, Reid had improved a lot since she last saw him. His hand in much smaller bandage, his head wound has healed and he could walk on his own without any support.

"Thank you," Reid mumbled slowly "I got something for you," Reid presented Joanne with something that he never thought he would purchase, a bouquet of red roses

"Thanks you. I really like roses," Joanne took it from Reid

"I am getting back to work the day after tomorrow," Reid informed

"That's great," Joanne answered with a smile

"Rossi is having a party in his house this Friday evening, like a 'welcome back' party for me. So, if you are free, I would like you to join us," Reid asked nervously

"I would love too, but are you sure they don't mind?" Joanne confirmed

'No, not at all, so I will pick you up at 6pm?" Reid certainly couldn't hide his excitement

"Okay, see you on Friday evening," Joanne couldn't believe, Spencer Reid has asked her out. After an anguishing three days, Friday finally arrived. Everything went on perfectly fine, Reid picked her up, both of them talked none stop throughout the ride, when they have finally reached to Rossi's house, the girls took Joanne over from Reid but it was undeniably wonderful experiences for both Joanne and Reid.

"Stop here, I can cross the road and walk myself," Joanne said

"I can drive up to your house," Reid said but still stopped as she asked

"It's okay, my neighbor is having a birthday party for his son, as you can see," Joanne pointed her finger across the street towards her rented house 'There is a lot of cars,"

"Thanks for coming," Reid said as he got down the car together with her

"I had fun, thanks for inviting," Joann said standing in front of him

"So…" Reid trailed

Joann walked forward, hugged him a little and kissed his cheek "I will see you around," She turned and walked

"Jo, wait," Reid called her and Joanne turned around to face him, a few steps from him "Do you want to go out tomorrow night… dinner maybe… just you and me?"

Joanne looked at Reid, she smiled "Like a date?"

It is now or never "Yes," Reid answered bravely and but however waited for her answers tensely

Joanne took a few steps behind "I would certainly love to," Joanne locked her eyes with Reid's.

Reid walked forward to close up the distances between them but Joanne walked behind, remaining the distances among them.

"Jo, watch out!" Reid yelled at the peak of his voice but it was late, just too late. A loud crashing sound followed, and the very next moment Joanne was on the road a few meters away from Reid, covered with blood

"No, no, no, no," Reid screamed to himself and dashed towards Joanne.

"Ambulances is on its way, is she okay?" Somebody was asking him but nothing mattered at that moment. It felt like a though somebody has crushed his heart alive. If the journey to the hospital was excruciating, nothing could describe Reid's feeling while he was sitting in the waiting room.

"Reid?" Ashely called

"How is she? Is she okay?" Reid rushed to Ashely with questions

"Thankfully, she is going just fine, although she suffers from a broken arm, two broken ribs, concussion and a cracked leg bone, fortunately it is not broken like her arm. Few bruises. But she needs more time to heal since she just recovered from other injuries. Luckily, the car was not that speed to cause more severe damage,"

Reid walked to Joanne' room with deep guilt. She was awake, however Reid couldn't see anything in her eyes expect for pain.

"Hey," Reid said slowly

"I am sorry," Joanne voice was raspy

"Hey, I am the one…"

"I wasn't looking," Joanne said

"What?" Reid asked

"The road or the car. When… you asked me out, all I could see was you. I was only looking at you,"

"Joanne…"

"You cried," Joanne said "I felt your tears … on my forehead when you were beside me. You were holding my hands and asked me to hold on. Am I that important for you, Spencer,?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : I Love You?

'Yes, a million or perhaps trillion times of yes,'

Reid undoubtedly wanted to say it out but when Joanne's eyes fluttered and finally closed, he held himself behind. Reid intervened his fingers with hers, kissed her knuckles and held her unharmed hand close to him. Reid pulled the blanket and covered until her shoulders, slightly as he tucked her hair behind her ears, he softly whispered "You are important for me,"

Reid surprised himself when he bends down and kissed her forehead. He sat close to her bed while holding her hand. It took almost one and half day for Joanne to be conscious of her surroundings.

"Hey, Reid whispered "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," Joanne tried to sit up but only managed to do so with Reid's help.

"How long have I been out?" Joanne asked as she leaned against the pillow

"Almost two days," Reid answered

"And you never left my side," Joanne guessed after looking at his messed hair, dark circles under his eyes and tired face.

"I stayed because I want to make sure you know something,"

"Know what?" Joanne asked, adjusting her sling

"That you are important for me,"

For the next two weeks, Reid basically spent his whole time with Joanne in the hospital. He even stayed behind and helped the team with Garcia.

"Good morning, sunshines!" Morgan addressed both Joanne and Reid as he walked into Joanne' room

"Morning," Reid greeted back

"Here you go," Morgan passed a bag to Reid "Latest case file, a laptop which Garcia has set up, you can now chat with us from the hospital itself," Then he turned to Joanne "How are you?"

"Bored to death," Joanne mumbled

"Really?" Morgan chucked "I thought you love hospital,"

"I do when I work, not when I pretty much stuck in the same place," Joanne grumbled

"You should be happy, Joanne. Not everyday you get to have a hot yet genius doctor as your nurse," Morgan turned to Reid "No offense about the comment, man"

"What comment?" Reid asked with his eyes on the case files

Both Morgan and Joanne chucked. "Get well soon, my dear. I miss seeing you flying and cheering people around,"

Joanne looked at her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast, "Kill him," she said to Reid

"I would but I can't" Reid answered with his eyes still scanning for information from the files

"I am off," Morgan said before he punched Reid's shoulders and walked out

"Morgan is nice though, he visits me almost every day," Joanne said with a smile

Reid place the case file on the table "He come down to the hospital not to …leave it, I don't want to break your heart,"

"What?" Joanna questioned

"He does come down to visit you, but the main reason is Ashely,"

"No way," Joanne eyes were wide

"I caught them kissing in the parking lot," Reid chucked

"You're kidding me? My Ashley and your Derek?"

"Yup!" Reid answered

"Derek and Ashely," Joanne mumbled to herself "Worst nightmare ever. Do you think the world can handle this?"

Reid chuckled again "Besides us? I think it can,"

"Us?" Joanne questioned with a smirk "But it doesn't seem to work. First, you were in the hospital, now, I am. There is something about us and the hospital,"

"But at least we are together," Reid consoled her

"Yeah, right. You and me in the hospital, watching some old movies is not pretty much the date I dreamed,"

"I will make it up to you, I promise,"

"Such as?" Joanne asked, curiously

"Such as a relaxing day with me at Saunders-Monticello Trail in Charlottesville,"

Joanne looked at him in shock and was basically speechless for a moment "You're kidding?"

"Do I look like that?"

Joanne smiled "You seriously doesn't look like the Dr. Reid I used to know,"

"I blame the person who changed me," At the moment, Reid's phone buzzed "Duty calls," Reid said and he went over to the couch to have a live web cam session with the team regarding the case

Joanne took a few moments to gaze at Reid before she falls asleep. It was probably three or four hours later, Joanne woke up. The room was soundless with Reid sleeping uncomfortably on the chair next to her bed. The case files were still on his lap. Joanne smiled a little before she leaned forward and gently pulled the case file from his lap. She took Reid's jacket from the other side and used it to wrap around him. As she wished, Reid continued to sleep peacefully.

Just when she was about to close the case file and set it on the table, a piece of paper falls out and luckily Joanne caught it before it hits the floor. She thought of keeping it back on the file but when she saw her name on top of the paper, she couldn't prevent herself from reading it.

_Joanne,_

_My God,_

_Your eyes, is so beautiful_

_So much so, that I have become their lover,_

_Captive me in them._

_My hearts tell me all the time,_

_That you are its desire_

_My lips tell me all the time,_

_That only your talks should be heard_

_Your speech is so enchanting _

_That's when I remember them_

_A scent of flowers prevails._

_Let me hide you somewhere_

_Where even your shadow cannot reach_

_Let me keep in a house_

_And I will be there with you_

_All I can think when I look at you_

_Is to live with you like a shadow_

_Is this love?_

_If it is, _

_Joanne,_

_I have fallen in love with you._

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. It just has been two weeks and Joanne never expected that she would signify so much to him. She leaned closer to him, just when tears rolled down her cheeks and laughter kicked in the corner of her lips, she whispered "I love you,"

That's it, she has said it out. Reid stirred a little, yawned as he rubbed his eyes, Joanne stayed at the same place without any movement to gain his attention. Reid turned to the other side of the chair. With closed eyes, he wrapped his jacket closer to him, he mumbled "I love you too,"

Joanne was staggered, her eyes were fixed on him.

The most unusual, weird, odd but yet incredible love confection ever.

**PS: Just want to let you guys know that I don't own the poem up there. It is actually lyrics of a song that I like. (The song is from a different language, not English) **

**Hope you liked it. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Don't Underestimate My Girlfriend.

"I am not talking to both of you," Joanne said to Ashley and Morgan who was standing like a wrongdoer caught in red-handed in front of her bed

"Come on, Jo. You can't be mad at us," Ashely tried to reason

"Two of my best friends are together and I don't know about it!" Joanne snapped, somehow tried to look like mad

"Jo, it … just happened, besides, you were quite occupied with Reid," Ashley said with a smirk on her face

"Speaking of Reid, how are things between you two?" Morgan asked

"I thought I asked you first," Joanne remained to be mad

"For what are you harassing my girlfriend for?" Reid's voice echoed as he walked in with a coffee in his hand

"Girlfriend ah?" Morgan asked to Joanne with a playful smile at the end of his lips

Joanne said nothing but blushed like a teenager and go red again when Reid kissed her on her cheeks before he sat beside her. Morgan couldn't help but to smile evilly.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

"I am happy for you, Reid," That is all Morgan could say

When Morgan and Ashley left the room after confessing about their relationship, Joanne talked to Reid "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am," Reid said as he pointed to his paperwork and laptop

"Spence, please. Don't be too nice to me,"

"I love you and I am just doing what a boyfriend would do," Reid said as he tucked her hair behind her ears

"I know but it has been almost three weeks and I will get discharged tomorrow. I know that you want to take care of me but at the same time I don't want to hold you behind from who you are," Joanne said seriously

Reid remained silent. She was right. It was so kind of Hotch to let him to stay behind with Garcia even thought he should have flown over with the team to solve the case

"Go," Joanne mumbled lovingly "I will be fine. I am just a phone call away, besides Ash and Garcia is with me,"

"Thank you," Reid said back "Just… take care, okay?"

"I will" Joanne leaned forward and kissed Reid

"What was that for?" Reid asked, puzzled

"Nothing. What? I can't even kiss my boyfriend?"

After being with Reid for almost all the time for the past three weeks, being away five days from him, was way too much for Joanne. He hasn't called much which indicates the seriousness of the case. Even though Joanne was pretty much busy with physical therapy, she kept glancing at to the phone, hoping for his phone call. Her phone did ring, the sixth day after midnight.

"Joanne?"

"Spencer?" Joanne asked, his voice wasn't normal as usual "Where are you? You're back?

"Is Ashley in the house?" Reid asked without answering her question

"No. She is working night shift today. Why?"

"I am outside. Can you open the door?" Reid's asked

"Just a minute," Joanne hobbled with her crutches, looked out her window to see Reid standing in his work clothes

"Spencer, is everything alright?" Joanne asked as soon as she opened the door

"I am sorry to disturb you at late night but I need you so badly," Reid said before he hugged her

There is something about his hug, something was not right but she hugged him back without any word. Joanne stood there and let Reid to hug as long as he wanted but when she felt tears around her neck; she quickly whispered "Spencer, what is going on?" She pushed herself from him and saw the tears on his cheeks. Joanne closed the door and lead Reid to sit on the couch

"It's about the case," Reid mumbled and Joanne placed her supporting hand on his

Reid began again "Five teenage boys were killed and we found out that the unsub… Caleb must have been intellectually gifted by the puzzles he left with the victims. He must have been watching us and somehow know about me. He called me and said he was impressed by my ability to crack his puzzle. He also said that he would to like meet me and he have something to offer me,"

"What offer?" Joanne asked

"That I should join him. He said 'men like us, we can do whatever we want'. However, with all the information and Garcia's help, we caught him. During the interrogation, he kept on referring how similar I was with him. High IQ, grew up alone with not much friends, bullied and even now, not many people tend to look at me as a normal guy. I am not like him, Jo,"

"Spence," Joanne understood "You are not like him. Yes, maybe you might have similar childhood with him but you used all the bad experiences to make you stronger, to make who you are right now. He is weak, he blamed the society and act badly but you didn't. Look around, you have friends that values you more than anything, a job in which you make the world a safer place, a mother who proud of his son, and me, who loves you," She lifted her chin and wiped off his tears 'You are not like him,"

"Thank you. The others have told me that same thing, but I just can't get his words out of my head,"

"It's okay," Joanne whispered as she laid his head on her lap. Reid who had been deprived of sleep for almost five days slept almost instantly in her arms.

Joanne has kept her eyes on Reid ever since the incident. Things were a bit difficult at first but as time moved on, the situation improved. Reid was getting ready to head of the office when another agent passed an envelope to him

'Joanne started to send love letters to your workplace?" Emily asked with a smile

"Shut up," Reid said, opened the letter and his stomach churned when he saw a photo of a young teenage boy in a pool of blood

_Hope you like it, Dr. Reid. My gift to you._

_You should have taken my offer. _

_Caleb_

Morgan who was behind Reid saw the letter and was shocked as much as Reid. "I though he is behind the bars,"

"I just got a call, Caleb escaped twenty four hours ago," Hotch come running down from his office

Throughout the night, the team stayed behind and investigate for information in every angle they could. Around six in the morning, Reid phone buzzed and the nightmare started

"Dr. Reid. Glad to hear your voice after two months,"

"Caleb," Reid answered with his phone on speaker

"Don't you miss me?"

Reid felt sick with the question "What do you want? The boy was innocent!"

"Oh… How sad! You could have prevented his death if you had listened to me." Caleb answered boldly

"We know that you are in Quantico, Caleb. It's just a matter of time before I find you," Reid was done with Caleb's games

"I know. I know. You are the smart one. Are you ready for my revenge game, Dr. Reid? You took away what I love doing and I am going to do the same,"

"There is nothing you can take from me, Caleb."

"You're sure about that? How about your sweet little girlfriend, Joanne?"

Reid's world turned upside down for a moment

"Let's see if you can get her before I do. Start running, Dr. Reid." Caleb ended the call with an evil laugh

Reid quickly dialed Joanne's phone "She is working night shift today, she will finish at 8am,"

"Lets's go," Hotch ordered "Garcia, call the local PD. Secure the hospital,"

"She isn't picking up her phone," Reid yelled in frustration from the back seat of the SUV

'Reid, hold on. Let me try Ash," Morgan called his girlfriend "Ash? Where is Joanne? Get some security guard with you and find Joanne. An Unsub is coming after her. Yes, we are on our way, five minutes,"

Once the SUV was parked, the BAU agents ran out and saw Ashley in the entrances 'He got her, second floor,"

Reid ran forward, leaving others behind. On the second floor, in the middle of the hospital, Caleb stood holding Joanne with a knife at her throat.

Pointing the gun towards Caleb, Reid shouted "Leave her out of this,"

"Why would I?" Caleb answered calmly

"Look around you, six FBI agents and a dozen of cops. You are not going anywhere, Caleb," JJ said

"I know, but I will take her with me. Isn't that fun?"

Joanne had enough, what she feared the most was happening. An unsub is using her as a tool to hurt Reid and she really doesn't like it. She could see fear, anger and at the same time, love in Reid's eyes.

"You got five seconds, Caleb," Emily's words kicked Joanne out of her thoughts

"You mean five seconds before I slit her throat?" Caleb asked with a sadist voice

Suddenly, Reid stuck back his gun and took a step forward "It's me that you want,"

"Tempting offer, but I think I will pass it," Caleb answered

"Just you and me, Caleb. Just like the way you want. We can do anything," Reid said slowly, gaining Caleb's overall attention

That's the only distraction Joanne needed before she grabbed his arm with the knife and pushed it away from her throat. Using her other arm, particularly her elbow, Joanne gave him a blow to his stomach. Then, she grabbed his collar and twisted him to face her and gave him a kick on his stomach. Within seconds, Joanne had Caleb on the ground. Hotch and Emily quickly speed forward to secure the knife and JJ cuffed him.

"I guess you take too lightly about my girlfriend, Caleb," Reid said before the local police dragged him out

"Are you okay?" Ashely checked Joanne's neck "I will get you some ice packs,"

"I am so sorry," Reid whispered to her before he hugged and kissed her as though there is not going to be another day

'A bit too much in a public place, don't you think?" Rossi asked as he pointed towards Reid and Joanne

"Come on, Rossi, let's give the love birds some space," Morgan smiled before walking out and he saw JJ on the phone

"Who?" Morgan asked simply

"Garcia. She is bugging me with questions, so I asked her to hack the security footage and see for herself because I don't think I can explain that to her," JJ said with a smirk, pointing at Reid and Joanne

"Spence," Joanne called and pointed towards Hotch

"I didn't mean to disturb," Hotch said with a smile, a smile that not usually you get to see

"Sorry," Reid face was red

"I am ordering you to take a few days off," Hotch said "Both of you need it," Hotch finished and walked away, however stopped and turned back to Reid after a few steps "You might want to do something about the security footage before Garcia get the video of you and Joanne kissing like a teenager,"

Reality knocked Reid. _Oh Shit!_


End file.
